


Kogan emotional angsty stuff

by TheApathyImp



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApathyImp/pseuds/TheApathyImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to this prompt:<br/>"RPS. Any/Logan - Coming out to family<br/>Warnings: Homophobia.<br/>Logan knew his parents would never accept him for how he truly is and for the man he loves more than life. However, he didn't expect Presley to side with their parents. The disgust and pity in his baby sister's eyes incredibly, unbelievably hurt more than his parents' words of disgust and disown. My preferable pairing is Kendall/Logan but I think I'll leave it open to you guys. :3 No break-up or anything, please!"<br/>On the BTR Kink meme over on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kogan emotional angsty stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So. Feelings ahead.

Kendall hadn’t wanted to go home to see Logan’s parents, hell he had barely wanted to tell them that he and the shorter man were dating in the first place, but Logan had insisted, and he sure as hell wasn’t leaving the other man to this fate alone. And damn was he glad he had come along.

Kendall knew Logan’s parents were conservative, and that it would be a struggle for them to accept the brunet for who he was, but he would never have expected something to this degree. The words flowing from his boyfriend’s family’s mouths were starting to hurt him, and he knew that Logan who was about twenty times more sensitive than he was on the verge of tears. He stepped forward when Logan’s sister Presley spat the word ‘faggot’ at the man he loved and put himself between the brunet and the people he had grown up with.

“That’s enough.” He said evenly, taking Logan’s hand firmly in his own and squeezing to reassure him a little. “I don’t care what you have to say about me, or my choices, or my life, that’s your prerogative, but I’m done standing here and listening to you attack and demena the man who has and always will be the best thing that I have ever had the good fortune of loving me. Logan is not disgusting, or deplorable, or any of those other hurtful things you have said about him, in fact he’s the most beautiful thing in the whole world in my eyes and you’re not going to change the fact that we love each other just by saying how ‘sinful’ it is.” He said, eyes darkening slightly as the young brunette girl opened her mouth again. “Don’t you dare. Logan is perfect to me, and the fact that you would do anything but congratulate him and tell him you’re excited that he’s found someone to love is abhorrent.” He added, glaring at her and putting his arm firmly around Logan’s waist. “I love this man, and I don’t care if you’re his parents, or his sister, or motherfucking Jesus, you will not attack him like this if I have any control over it.”

Logan meanwhile had basically shut down, sure he hadn’t expected his parents to collapse into hysterics and welcome Kendall into the family with open arms, but he had never expected this. Kendall was a good person, and one he thought that his family liked, and now suddenly it was like none of that mattered because it was an ‘abomination’ for him to be with another man. He could tell that he was close to crying, and sure a lot of him was hurt by the things his parents said, but it was when sweet little Presley looked him in the eye and said “it’s not right to be a faggot.” that he really lost it, feeling the first tears start to flow down his face as Kendall got between him and the people throwing insults at him.

He didn’t so much hear Kendall defending him as he felt the waves of adoration and love and protectiveness rolling off of the blonde and then Kendall’s arm was around him and he was looking up at him and god he loved this man.

He took a deep breath and looked to his parents, returning Kendall’s hold as he spoke quietly, but firmly. “I love him. Kendall is the best thing in my life, and the person I want to be with. If you can’t support that, you don’t deserve to be a part of our lives.” He said, and though his heart broke as he saw the anger and hurt spread across his family’s faces, he didn’t for a moment regret his assertion. “I expected this from you guys, or something of the like, but Presley...” He trailed off and shook his head, smiling a bit wanly at Kendall as the blonde wiped his tears gently away. “I expected better of you.” He finished simply and then turned to leave, stopping a moment later to turn back. “If you decide to be better people, you know how to contact me. Goodbye.”

He could tell Kendall had something else he wanted to say, but he just wanted to be out of there and back on his way home to the apartment he shared with the blonde, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep it together much longer. “Come on Kenny.” He said quietly, frowning a bit when the blonde shook his head and stopped.

“Logan is the best thing I’ve ever had, and I know you love him. Don’t throw him away just because it’s not what you expected.” He said firmly, looking at each of them in turn and then taking Logan’s hand once more, walking out of the house with the man he loved on his arm.

 


End file.
